


Northern Lights

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony takes Steve on a little trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Lights

“Wanna see something amazing?” Tony asked Steve. 

Steve laughed. “You’re already here.” 

Tony closed the visor on his Iron Man suit and grabbed Steve as he took to the sky. They flew north in the cold night sky, north until Steve saw them. 

Green lights danced and swirled, emerald beacons in the night. Steve had seen them before, when he’d been in the war but not like this. The beauty almost took his breath away. 

He needed to say something though he wasn’t good with words. 

“You’ve given me the world.”

Tony Stark smiled. Exactly what he’d intended to do.


End file.
